One or more embodiments of present application provide a novel canister storage system, mixing system, canister assembly, dispensing system, and tracking system. In one or more embodiments, the systems are used for storing, mixing and dispensing fluids or powders. In one application, the fluid includes one or more paint toners. In one embodiment, systems and devices disclosed lend themselves for use with fluids or powders that need to be measured, and in one example, precisely measured in small amounts as part of a formula.
Accurate color match in the paint mixing room requires the elimination of sources of color match errors within the mixing room's control. It is important that the painter select the correct formula, adjust the formula for color variation (for example with a spectrophotometer), properly agitate paint toners prior to placement in service, agitate toners prior to pouring, and pour the toners accurately. Further, it is important to minimize the loss of solvent in a paint container to maintain toner strength. Failure to perform one or more of these steps can result in poor color match, lower productivity, and additional paint, material, and recycling costs.
One known paint storage system stores paint containers in a daisy-wheel configuration. The whole wheel is rotated to agitate toners stored in paint containers positioned around the daisy-wheel. Due to the daisy-wheel configuration, this type of paint storage system requires a large amount of space within the paint mixing room.
Another known paint storage system stores paint containers in a rack configuration. Each paint container requires a special lid that includes a paddle for periodic mixing of paint toners, and a pour spout for dispensing of the paint toner.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.